Run Away
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: Spencer runs away with Toby. Done before, but I felt like doing one.
1. Chapter 1

**Run Away**

**A Spoby story**

**Hey guys it's me, making another story during Hurricane Sandy. This is my first Pretty Little Liars story, and I have shipped Spoby FOR EVER but I never made a story. So today, I was rewatching one of the episodes during Season 1, one part of a Spencer and Toby scene popped out at me. It was when Toby said "Promise me something. If you ever run away again, call me." Or something along those lines. And I thought, what if Spencer runs away and calls Toby and takes him with her? I know this plot is overused but I felt like making it. Oh, and Toby is not A. So read if you will, and please, no flames. Set after season 2B's finale, after Melissa "lost" her baby and she comes home for a bit. **

**Run Away**

**Spencer's POV**

That is it. My family has done it again. I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Something about Melissa losing her "only connection to Ian, oh, Ian.." Whatever. And then I snapped saying, "You know what Melissa, maybe it is for the better. Ian was never good anyways."

Look, I know that's harsh, but something inside of me just snapped.

Then, like always, Mom took Melissa's side, saying, "Spencer, your sister is grieving."

OK fine. Then we were fighting over tiny things, I don't even remember what, and Melissa said, "You know what Spencer, why don't you just leave. Nobody wants you hear anyways."

So I went upstairs and slammed the door. Now I'm pulling out my suitcase and packing up my clothes and most beloved memories. A couple necklaces, belts, bags, shoes, and summer attire. Then I went to my closet and packed some winter attire. Who knows how long I will be away for? I hid my bag in the closet. I walked downstairs and out the door to The Brew. I sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. While quietly sipping my coffee, I thought about what my boyfriend, Toby had said one day while we were sitting by the fireplace. He told me to call him if I ever wanted to run away… So I pulled out my phone and pressed 2 and speed dialed his cell. While the phone was ringing, I thought about what had happened. "A" had made me break up with him and then, after Mona was unmasked as "A", Toby admitted that he was "pretending not to love me." We made up and our bond was now stronger than ever. I was snapped back to the present when I heard a deep, male voice pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toby, it's Spencer."

"Spencer, I have contact I.D, I know who you are."

"Oh. Right."

"So, why are you calling me? Not that I'm complaining, I love talking to you, but is there a reason?"

"Umm… so…. I was planning on running away…"

"Running away? Spencer, why?"

"Something between Melissa and me happened…"

"What?"

"I don't even remember, Toby, I just remember her saying that nobody wanted me here…"

"I want you here…"

"I know that Toby, but I just want to leave. I would appreciate it if you came with me, but if you don't want to, I understand. But please don't tell anyone."

"Spencer, I'll come, don't worry. When are we gonna do this?"

"Um, I was hoping to get plane tickets, to Florida? My grandparents have a house there that we don't use anymore, and we could chill there until we get a real plan together," I said.

"Ok," Toby said. "Just call me and tell me when."

"OK Toby. Love you, bye."

And then we hung up. I called American Airlines and after 3 rings, a flight attendant picked up.

"Hello, you've reached American Airlines. How may I help you?

"Hi," I said, "My name is Spencer Hastings. I wanted to book a flight to Florida."

"Ok! When will you be leaving?"

"Umm…" I paused, considering my plan. "I guess the next flight out, the sooner the better."

"I'll check, where in Florida are you visiting?

"Key West."

"Hmm… The next flight out to Key West is in 3 days. Is that ok?"

I figured that was enough time to get all my things ready. "Yes, that's fine."

"How many people will be traveling with you?"

"Just 2."

"Would you like first class or business class?"

"Business."

You see, I could afford First Class, but I figured we would need a lot of money in Florida, so I couldn't spend money carelessly.

"Ok, I will send the tickets to your email. May I have your email address?"

I told her my email address, thanked her for her help, and hung up. I then started making my way outside, to sneak home and retrieve my car. I was on my way to Toby's to tell him the plan.

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Run Away Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Seriously. I don't feel like saying anything else but here's chapter 2. Oh and the disclaimer… Pretty Little Liars is not owned by a girl who's 13 and named Sia (me!) **

**Spencer's POV**

After I reserved the tickets, I went to Toby's.

"Hey Spence," he answered the door smiling, inviting me inside.

"Hey Toby, I got the tickets," I said, also smiling, and sat down on the couch.

"Cool. Where are we going exactly and when? And who do we tell?"

"OK we are leaving in 3 days, at 5 pm. We are going to Key West, since my grandmother had a house there."

"Had?"

"She… err passed away 2 years ago…"

"Ohmigosh Spence, I'm so sorry."

"Eh it's fine she never liked me. Anyways, you can't tell anyone. ANYONE! Ok?"

"Got it. So, we are meeting… when?"

"In three days at… I guess twelve-ish."

"Twleve? Spence… isn't that a little… early for a 5 o'clock plane?"

"Toby! What if the flight leaves early?"

"Ok ok! Relax. We will get there at 12. What are we gonna tell our parents?"

I smiled slyly.

**Toby's POV**

"Toby… today is Wednesday and-"

"Tomorrow is Thursday!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Stop being such a smart-ass."

"Sorry. Er, continue."

"Today is Wednesday. In 3 days, it's Saturday."

"No shi-"

"Shut it! In 3 days, it's Saturday, and I know for a fact that both you and my parents are going away this weekend. And I know that Jenna has a flute competition from 12-5."

"How do you… nevermind. I don't wanna know."

"Good. Cause I don't want to tell you. Anyways, nobody will ask where we are going. My parents, on Thursday, when they get back, will assume I'm in my room or at a friend's."

"Do you parents really care that little?" I didn't mean it to come out that insensitive. Thankfully, Spencer didn't care too much.

"My parents don't care what I'm doing," she said. "As long as I'm not in their way or annoying Melissa they ignore me."

I dropped the subject after that. I didn't want her to get mad just talking about it. She would open up more when she was ready… maybe.

"So," Spencer continued. "I was thinking we ditch our phones in Rosewood. Buy new ones in Florida so no one could track our locations."

"Um… sure." I didn't really care. It's not like anyone would want to contact me.

"Also when we get there it will be around 8 PM. We will get to Nana's house at around 8:30-ish, depending on the traffic. I think we should go out and buy some dinner and groceries for the morning, then go to sleep and get the house in a livable condition the next day."

"I agree."

**Spencer's POV**

3 days passed really quickly. My parent's left on Friday, not even saying goodbye. Melissa left with them, only acknowledging me with a glare, to which I rolled my eyes, causing Melissa to go cry to Mommy. Needless to say, Mommy Dearest got mad at me for like 1 minute then left. On Friday night, I got all my things together. Only one thing left to do, I thought. I FaceTimed the girls.

"Hey girls," I said into the screen.

I was responded with 4 heys. Toby and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone, but I j ust wanted to talk to them before I destroyed my phone.

Aria looked a little… off.

"Ar, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's –A," she responded.

Hanna said, "What did that bitch do now?"

"Threatened to tell everyone that Ezra was forcing himself on me."

"That b-"

"Emily," Hanna cut her off. "What does –A want you to do? I mean there has to be a way to get shim to not tell."

"Shim wants me to break you and Caleb up, Han…"

I couldn't leave now, my friends needed me… but then again, when else would the timing be so perfect?

I didn't realize I had zoned out until I heard someone scream, "_**SPENCER!**_"

I replied with an intelligent "Wha…"

Aria looked annoyed. "I said, what should I do?"

"Umm… I don't know."

Exasperation was the only thing I heard in Hanna's voice. "Spencer you always know what to do! That's why you are here with us!"

Something about that made me feel snapped in half. They only hung out with me because I knew what to do in difficult situations?

Hanna seemed to immediately realize her mistake. "I didn't mean it that way Spence…"

"No," I cut her off. "It's exactly what you meant." And then I ended the video call.

I sighed. Even my own friends didn't want me here. Well, ex-friends I guess. I'm not sure where we stand know…

All I know is that I can't wait until tomorrow.

**And that is Chapter 2. Review please! I need to know if I should delete this story or not…**

**~Sia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Run Away ch 3**

**This story is really fun to write…**

**I am not the master mind that created PLL, Sara Sheperd created the series and King created the TV show.**

_Last time, in Run Away…_

_And then I ended the video call. I sighed. Even my own friends didn't want me here. Well, ex-friends I guess. I'm not sure where we stand know… All I know is that I can't wait until tomorrow. _

**Spencer's POV**

Today was the day I was officially running away with Toby. My friends had tried calling me multiple times, and left countless voicemails trying to say "I'm sorry," or some other stuff like that. They sent me so many texts I can't even count. I ignored them all. I realized that I would have to leave my phone in my room so they couldn't track me. I took a piece of paper and went through my contacts, writing down only the ones that I would want to remember. I also added Hanna, Aria, and Emily's. Even though I was ignoring them… I didn't want to forget them. Then, I added Alison's. I don't know why… I guess I didn't want to forget her either, even though she had died. I didn't add my parents or Melissa's. Even if I wanted to contact them, I knew their phone numbers by heart. Melissa and my parents had left for their vacation or whatever last night, and Toby's parents and Jenna would be leaving right about… now. As if on cue, my phone started ringing, signaling a call from Toby. Smiling, I picked it up.

"Hey Toby," I answered.

"Hey Spence, we still on for this?"

"Yeah. If you wanna back out-''

"You kidding me? I'm not leaving you again."

"Ok so you're on your way to my house?"

"Yup,"

"Did you leave your phone at your house?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Try not to be spotted."

"OK. See you soon, Spence."

We both hung up.

10 minutes later Toby was at my house. We packed a couple of snacks and made some sandwiches for the flight. After we finished, we stood by the door. A cab that we had called earlier was waiting patiently in front of the driveway. I looked around my house one last time.

"We don't have to do this, you know," Toby whispered.

"No," I said, "I have to do this. No one appreciates me being here, except for you. No one likes me anymore. I want to leave. I want to start over. A new life Toby. Me and you. Together. Starting a new life together."

Toby nodded, and took my hand as I locked the door and started walking to the cab. Our suitcases were already in the back of the car. We got in, and Toby closed the door. The cab started driving away, and, surprisingly, I didn't look back.

Once they were at the airport, they paid for the cab and walked in. It was bustling with people frantically moving about, trying to catch their flight.

"Well Ms. We have to be here 4 hours early, what do you want to do?" Toby asked.

"I don't know… I'm actually a little tired… Do you think I could go to sleep?"

Toby laughed. "Of course, Spence."

We sat down, and I curled up to Toby and fell asleep.

I awoke to someone gently shaking me awake.

"Spence… it's 4:30. We're boarding now."

I groaned sitting up. Toby and I stood up and walked to the line. We gave our tickets to the lady in charge. She scanned them and gave them back to us. We walked through the tunnel and onto the plane. We found our seats and sat down. At 5:05, the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome aboard passengers, I am Captain Jack Woods, I am your pilot for today. This is a nonstop flight to Key West, Florida. We should be there at approximately 8:00 PM, eastern standard time. Thank you for flying American Airlines, and enjoy your flight."

We took off. Toby and I looked out the window as we saw Rosewood get smaller and smaller. And then we were into the clouds.

I turned my iPod on and put my music on. I didn't bring my phone with me, obviously so my parents and friends couldn't track me. I leaned back on me seat and thought about what I was leaving behind. My childhood, my life, my friends, my family… and –A. A great reason to leave Rosewood. –A was finally out of my life. For good.

I took out my earbuds when we landed. Outside, the sun was setting. Toby and I stepped off the plane, walked through the tunnel, and into the airport. We walked outside and hailed a taxi. We put our luggage in the trunk and stepped into the backseat of the taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked with a gruff voice.

"35 Maison Drive, Country Hills."

The driver started driving. 10 minutes later, we arrived at the house. It looked in great shape, considering no one had lived there in years. Toby paid for the taxi and we got out of the car. The taxi driver drove away.

We looked up at the house. It was 3 stories tall, all white, and had big Greek-style columns out front. We walked up the stairs and I took the secret key, which was under a rock, and opened the door. We walked inside. My boots made loud noises on the hardwood floors. The floors we a bit dusty, and so were the grand chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. However, it looked exactly as it did last time I cam here.

"Wow," Toby breathed. "We are going to be living here?" He asked in awe.

"Yup," I responded. "So we should probably get supplies to last us until tomorrow morning."

"You could do that," replied Toby with a grin on his face.

"Okay, and I'll leave you here to do the cleaning."

Toby's grin vanished, "You know what, nevermind, I'll go do the shopping." And with that, he was out the door.

I chuckled to myself at my boyfriend's foolishness. I climbed the stairs to the second story. I went to the closet right next to the stairs and opened the door. There were cleaning supplies in there. I took a couple of them out, went downstairs and started cleaning.

**Toby's POV**

I smiled to myself as I ran out the door. I was free. Free from my past, free from people glaring at me from every corner. Speaking of, as I turned a corner, I saw a guy jogging, and he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. He turned the corner.

As I continued walking, I realized I had no idea where the supermarket was. Woops. Guess I'll have to ask Spencer for directions later. I turned corner after corner while thinking about her. Her beautiful, silky, wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes… and then I saw a bright flashing sign. Stop & Shop. How did I get here? I just started thinking about Spencer and then… I shook my head. I walked inside, picked up a couple of burgers for the night. Spencer and I agreed to have burgers and to get breakfast in the morning. I also picked up American Cheese. I know Spencer likes American Cheese on her burger. I also picked up a couple of gallon water bottles. I went to the cashier and paid for the food. I walked out , turned a couple of corners, and found this house. I knocked on the door.

Spencer opened the door for me.

"Hey," I said, kissing her lightly.

"Hey?" She replied, pulling away from my kiss. "You've been gone for 45 minutes! The stores 5 minutes away!"

"Woops. I got lost. Sorry. You didn't give my directions.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. Just start the burgers. I'm almost done cleaning the 3rd floor."

"Only?" I asked raising my eyebrows slightly.

She swatted my arm. "It's big!" And with that she whisked up the stairs to continue cleaning.

I chuckled to myself, and started the burgers.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

Spencer walked down the stairs. "Is the food ready?" She asked.

"Yes it is," I replied, setting the burgers down on paper plates. She immediately grabbed her plate and started eating the burger.

"Normally," She said, in between bites, "I don't eat at 9:30 in the night. But I'm so hungry!"

I laughed. "Relax, Spence, it's fine!"

We continued eating our burgers. 15 minutes later, we were done, stuffed. We leaned back on a couch in the living room, my arm around her shoulders, her leaning her head on my chest.

**Spencer's POV**

We sat like that for a while, and I raised my head. I needed to ask Toby something.

"Toby?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"… Do you regret running away?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Okay," I replied, setting my head down on his chest again. I started to feel my eyes get heavy.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day," Toby said, gently removing me.

We climbed up the stairs to our room. (Yes, we were sharing a room, but we weren't… doing anything, for those perverts out there.)

We walked into our room. Toby walked to his suitcase.

He lifted his pajamas, turned to me, and said, like he did all those nights ago, in that little motel in Rosewood… "Top? Or bottom?"

I decided to tease him a little. "Bottom," I replied flirtatiously.

Toby's eyes grew wide and he turned tomato red.

I laughed. "I'm kidding." He breathed a sigh of relief, and threw his shirt to me.

He walked into the bathroom to change. Since this wasn't a cheap little motel, there were no gaps in the door, so I couldn't watch Toby changing. Erg that sounded wrong!

Anyways, I changed into his shirt. I got under the covers. Just as I got under, Toby walked out.

I smiled. "C'mon," I said gently, and lifted the covers up for him to crawl in. He did.

I sighed in contentment, and Toby lay down on his back. I snuggled close to him, and put my arm around him.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Toby."

**And there it is, chapter 3. 6 pages long, which is long for me. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I should be studying for trimesters but I didn't feel like it, and, I'm sick. So I decided to write another chappie. Don't know when the next update will be… Review! Reivews make me happy and me happy means you get another chapter!**

**Also, I was gonna do a oneshot Spoby Christmas, what do you guys think?**

**~Sia**


End file.
